


Into The Wall

by jadedspunk



Category: Motorsport RPF, NASCAR RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Physical Abuse, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedspunk/pseuds/jadedspunk
Summary: He set his glass of whiskey down on the bar next to her. She didn’t look at him, let alone move. He put his hands in the pockets of his suit pants as he eyed her carefully.“Hey.” He tested the waters. She raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows, but her dark burgundy lips remained pressed together as she stared at the glass of bubbles in front of her.“I am not a pawn in your game.” She gritted out. His eyebrows knit together. She turned to him, her eyes blazing with ferociousness. “You almost had me, and God I am such a fool.” She grabbed her clutch off the bar and turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm. She pulled out of his grasp and got in his face.“Do not touch me. Stay away from me. In fact, stay out of my way on the track or Iwillput you into the wall.” She shouted in a whisper before twirling away from him. The green chiffon whipping in a trail behind her as she stomped away. Her perfume lingered in his nostrils. He closed his eyes, his jaw tensed. He cocked his head to the side in an attempt to stop himself from doing the thing he knew he shouldn’t. He followed after her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 39
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Reylo/NASCAR/Race-car Driver AU Story in which Kylo is a bad boy driver for First Order Motorsports. Rey is the hot new driver for his estranged family's Skywalker Racing. She's coming for his sponsorships and the championship. Rivalry, Sexual Tension and Car Sex - Oh my!
> 
> I used to work in NASCAR for years - always thought two drivers getting it on would be interesting. So much drama, tension & messiness behind the scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W - This chapter has mentions of past physical abuse.

Multiple cameras flashed. Rey Niima blinked as she raised a bottle to her lips and quickly swallowed the sugar filled, syrupy soda she was contracted to drink during every televised or photographed interview. The Atlanta Motor Speedway media center was filled with sports reporters that were hanging on every word she was willing to give them. She did it. She had just won her first race, not only that - she was the first female to ever win a NASCAR race at the prime young age of twenty four years-old. She took a sharp inhale. She's not a Florida swamp rat anymore, she’s clawed her way out of the muck that was her childhood. 

_Orphaned and adopted (sold) to sleazy central Florida junkyard owner, Unkar Plutt at 5 years old. She tinkered with car parts, fixing up trashed go-karts and racing with the boys. Unkar would knock her around for not putting her time in working at the junkyard, until he realized he could make money off of racing her. He put her through go-kart racing circuits to eventually amateur racing circuits. When she was seventeen years-old, famed NASCAR driver Han Solo showed up with his crew chief Chuy Bacca to watch one of the races at Sebring International Raceway._

_“Don’t fuck this up girl - Han Solo is in the stands today. This is my ticket to the big leagues.” Unkar spit in her window as she pulled in for a pit stop. She squeezed the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. She hated this man with every fiber of her being._

_“Don’t you mean_ **_my_ ** _ticket?” She hissed back. Unkar grabbed the fabric of her fire suit with his meaty fist._

_“Don’t you forget who put you here, you little bitch.” He released her with a push as soon as the crew dropped the car, finished changing her tires. She snarled as her tires burned out speeding away from the pit stand. She raced her way up positions, getting to the second position as the white flag waved for signaling the last lap. She was on the race leader's bumper, poised to make a move, but he kept blocking her. Damn he was good! Who was this guy? She made a move again, blocked again. She smacked her steering wheel._

_“Don’t pass him. Let him win.” She heard Unkar say over her radio frequency._

_“What?! Are you fucking kidding me?”_

_“I just found out that driver is First Order Motorsport’s hottest rookie, Kylo Ren. This is his last race here until he starts full time in NASCAR. Back off girl, I’m not making an enemy out of Sterling Snoke.”_

_“I’m better than him, I can pass him.”_

_“Know your place little girl. I said BACK OFF!”_

_Rey’s lip trembled as she squeezed the steering wheel. The finish line was in her view, Kylo had his left exposed. She made a move. Her engine revved and she was side by side with him. She looked over and saw his red helmet, the black visor turned to her. She looked back at the track and swallowed. Images of Unkar’s meaty fists connecting across her cheek filled her vision. She let out an exasperated breath, letting off of the gas. Kylo sped ahead of her, crossing the finish line seconds before her._

_After the race, she pulled into the garage and climbed out of the car. She pulled her helmet off and threw it at the wall with a scream. Her pit crew, or Unkar’s band of idiot men, just snickered at her outburst. She made her way out of the garage, unzipping her fire suit to her white tank top and tying the sleeves around her waist. She pulled her hair out of the helmet friendly low bun and pulled it up into a high bun, getting the sweaty hair off her neck. Up ahead she could see a swarm of people surrounding a towering black fire suit and a mop of sweaty black hair. Race winner, Kylo Ren. She huffed barreling ahead, not sparing a glance as she passed the swarm. She felt a hand grab her elbow. She turned to see Kylo Ren latched on to her arm._

_“Hey number six, I just wanted to say good race. You were some tough competition out there. I wish you all the best in your blossoming career, young lady.” He was doing it all for the press, she could tell. Young lady? This kid seemed like he was maybe five years older than her. He patted her condescendingly on the shoulder before starting to turn away. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her level._

_“My name...is Rey. I had you and you know it.” She whispered for his ears only before letting go of him, stomping away, she could feel his eyes on her as she made her way further down pit road. Again her arm was grabbed, this time with venom. Unkar Plutt was snarling._

_“What did you say to him?!”_

_“Get off of me!”_

_“You little bitch, I swear, what the fuck did you say to him?!”_

_“The truth!”_

_Unkar drew his other hand back to slap her, she winced in preparation._

_“Hey there, could I interrupt?” A voice broke the altercation. Unkar immediately hid his striking arm._

_“Han Solo! Of course! What do we owe the pleasure?” Unkar sucked up. Rey pulled her arm out his grasp and folded her arms around herself, eyes on the pavement. Han eyed her._

_“Mind if I steal your driver for a moment?” Han charmed him._

_“Of course, of course!” Unkar motioned towards Rey before limping away on his portly legs. There was silence in the air as Han and Rey were left alone. The golden sun spilling color over the entirety of the track._

_“That was some good driving out there, kid.”_

_“Could have been better.”_

_“You could have taken the outside track.”_

_“Only desperation seeks the outside track.”_

_Han laughed._

_“God you remind me of him.” He shook his head with a sad smile._

_“Who?”_

_“Someone from my past. Anyways - you like working for that, prick?” Han nodded over in Unkar Plutt’s direction. Rey followed with her eyes._

_“I don’t really have a choice. He’s my legal guardian.”_

_“When do you turn eighteen?”_

_“Next week. Even so, I don’t have any money to do this on my own. I’m trapped. You wouldn’t know anything about that.”_

_“You’d be surprised, kid.” Han laughed reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a business card and a wad of cash. “Listen - I really think you’ve got something to make it big in this sport. It’s going to be a gritty, fucking awful time getting there, but I believe in you. After your birthday - get your ducks in a row, get your shit packed, buy a plane ticket to Charlotte with this. I’ll get you started in the Skywalker Racing program.”_

_“Are you serious?” Rey gaped at him._

_“Only if you are - if this is really your dream.”_

_“It’s all I’ve ever wanted!”_

_“Well - take this. Play it cool until you can sneak away from that fat shitbag. And I’ll see you in Charlotte next week.” Han motioned shaking the card and cash at her. She smiled, taking it from him. He patted her on the shoulder before turning to walk away._

_“Hey - what even brought you down to this swamp country race track?” Rey called out to him. Han stopped and put his hands on his hips, he sighed and nodded in Kylo Ren’s direction._ _  
__  
__“Just wanted to visit my past. Even if it doesn’t want anything to do with me.” Han gave her a sad smile before turning to leave._

The sound of flashing cameras brought her back out of her trip down memory lane, six years later to the present, back to the podium in the Atlanta media center.

“Wha - What was the question?”

“Why did you choose an all female pit crew this season. Are you sending a girl power message to the sports world?” A male reporter baited her.

“My crew is not a gimmick. There is no message, I simply wanted the best team this industry has to offer and they’ve done more than prove that fact, today especially.” She stared the reporter down. A couple of ‘woos’ broke out in the crowd. She then nodded to another reporter with their hand raised.

“Rumors are that Force Apparel is looking to drop Kylo Ren from their sponsorship if his antics continue and that they are actually looking to take you on as their new face in NASCAR. Some experts are saying you and Kylo will be going head to head this season for the championship. Given his history and bad reputation on the track and off. Do you expect tensions to mount and does that make you nervous?”

Rey considered the question for a moment. She looked down at her hands, and smirked slightly.

“As far as Force Apparel is concerned, I have no comment. As far as the championship is concerned...I’ve told him some variation of this once before. My name is Rey, I have you and you know it.” With that she stood up and headed towards the exit of the media center as reporters continued to fire off questions and take photos. Car owner Luke Skywalker along with her PR rep, Kaydel Connix were waiting for her at the doors.

“I’ve only seen dramatics like that once before in-” Luke smirked at her before being cut off.

“Yeah, yeah - but unlike him I’m going to back it up.” Rey was amused with herself as she put her Ray Ban sunglasses on as they headed out into the now empty garage area, the sun was a bright orange as it descended in the sky. 

“Guess shots are fired now. You ready for this, kid? He’s a force to be reckoned with, I - of all people - know this for a fact” Luke warned her as they came to a stop outside her brand new luxury motorhome she used at the races. Force Apparel had just gifted it to her. A courting present.

“He has to catch me first.” She smiled smugly before opening the doors and stepping on, Kaydel following her.

“You and the girls better not celebrate too hard tonight! You’re on a plane first thing tomorrow for that meeting with Force Apparel in New York.” Luke called after her.

* * *

Kylo’s eyes snapped open at his phone buzzing. He rolled over and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 6:00am. He grabbed his phone and answered it.

“A wake up call - really Gwen?”

“What is she talking about?” A blunt question from his polished PR rep, Gwen Phasma.

“What?”

"Nascar’s hottest It Girl, Rey Niima, draws a line in the sand, calling out Kylo Ren after her historic winning race on Sunday - having this message for him concerning the Force Apparel sponsorship and the Nascar Championship: “I’ve told him some variation of this once before. My name is Rey, I have you and you know it.” Phasma quoted the article. “So again, Kylo, what is she talking about?”

Rey Niima. The thorn in his side - the very beautiful, thorn in his side. Determined hazel eyes he hasn’t stopped thinking about for six years, ever since she grabbed his arm and put him in his place. He’s tried to drown out those eyes with a whole lot of smoky eyed, vapid, leggy blondes that frequented pit road and First Order Motorsports parties. Hazel eyes he has ignored and pretended to not exist at every near encounter since she started racing full time in NASCAR.

“Who knows Gwen - maybe she was a fan before this. I don’t remember every encounter with every desperate fan.” Kylo lied.

“Oh that’s good. I’m going to run with that, fighting fire with fire and all that. Speaking of fighting fire with fire. Don’t be fucking late. I’ll be waiting for you in the lobby in one hour. You’re lucky I convinced Force Apparel to speak with you before their meeting with Rey later today. Be the on-point public figure we all know you can be, not this unstable beast you’ve been all season.” Phasma rattled off. Kylo got out of bed, wearing just his black boxers. He walked over to the window, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he opened the curtains. Kylo’s jaw tensed as he took in the sight of the New York City skyline from his suite at the Ritz Carlton on Central Park.

“That sponsorship is mine. Let’s finish this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W C/W - Mentions of abusive relationship. Character death.

Rey leaned her head against the window. She pulled her sweatshirt closer around herself and closed her eyes. Damn, it was cold on this plane. Rey was still flying commercial, first class, but still commercial. She argued that she was fine in coach, but Kaydel convinced her it’s for her own safety and sanity as people start to recognize her more and more. Her star is shining bright right now, but she’s still a far cry from the private jet life that First Order Motorsports flaunts. Like Kylo Ren. NASCAR’s biggest and baddest driver. But all she sees is the frightened boy, Han Solo’s boy. She closed her eyes. Han Solo, the man who saved her from that miserable Florida swamp and helped her achieve her dream. And now he’s... _gone_. So much tragedy surrounds that family. 

_Kylo’s grandfather, famous driver Anakin Skywalker, was driving for Empire Racing - owned by millionaire shady Businessman, Sheev Palpatine. Anakin had decided to leave and join his kids Luke & Leia Skywalker in starting Skywalker Racing. The week after the news went public of his impending departure, Anakin hit the wall without being bumped in the first lap of that week’s race. He died instantly upon impact. It was chalked up to a “steering malfunction”. Luke and Leia to this day think Sheev Palpatine was behind it. A few years after Anakin’s death, Han Solo came on the scene as Skywalker Racing’s flagship driver. Leia and him started off by constantly arguing over how hard Han was running the engine and tires, with Leia constantly reminding him that car parts do not grow on trees. Han’s best friend and crew chief, Chuy never missed a beat in agreeing with Leia and driving Han insane. Eventually that fiery chemistry boiled over into love. They were married and had a son, Ben Solo. As the years went on Han remained a force to be reckoned with on the track, and all eyes were on a teenaged Ben Solo as he began his venture into racing. It was in his blood. His grandfather, his parents, his uncle. NASCAR flowed through his blood. Ben was always too hot-headed, too emotional on the track. Han and him were constantly arguing about Ben’s driving. All the pressure and expectations of his family caused a rift - and Sterling Snoke was there to swoop in and put seeds of doubt in his head. Sterling Snoke was a wealthy casino owner that got his hand into owning race cars, eventually forming First Order Motorsports in NASCAR. He convinced Ben that all he was to his family was that ‘Solo’ name, a money maker for when Han eventually retired. Eventually the rift turned into a canyon between Ben and his family. When he turned eighteen, he changed his name to Kylo Ren, leaving the Solo/Skywalker legacy behind him. He signed on with Snoke and First Order Motorsports and became the hottest name in NASCAR. Three years ago, during Han’s farewell race one Sunday night, it was the last lap. Han and Kylo were side by side, racing for the win. Their tires were rubbing. All of a sudden Han’s car bounced off of Kylo’s and into the wall. He was killed instantly. Just like Anakin. Rey was currently racing in the truck circuit, which races on Friday nights. She was watching from atop the Skywalker racing hauler with her best buddy and fellow aspiring Skywalker Racing driver, Finn Trooper, when Han hit the wall. Rey and Finn ran to pitroad as soon as it happened. Kylo had won the race. Rey spotted Kylo’s car pulling in the garage, apparently, refusing to go to victory lane. She let Finn run ahead and watched an exchange between Kylo and Sterling Snoke. Kylo climbed out of the car with haste, pulling his helmet off, his face was white, stricken with fear and worry as he began to run back toward pit road. Snoke grabbed him by the arm. Rey could hear him shouting at Kylo to get his ass back in the car and go to victory lane. She heard Kylo say “But my Dad…” followed by a vicious remark from Snoke, “He’s not your Daddy anymore foolish child. I made you Kylo Ren.” Rey’s face contorted in disgust at the exchange as tears were already falling down her cheeks. What she was viewing struck a familiar, painful cord deep within her. Kylo wretched out Snoke’s grasp and began jogging away from him, desperate to get to his father. He stopped right next to Rey when he heard Snoke yell, “You think this is a game boy?! Get your ass back in the car and collect that trophy or so help me I will reign hell down on your Mommy’s company. I will make the press believe that you wrecked your father on purpose and you will never race again. I own you boy!”. Kylo’s face fell in despair. He breathed heavily as he stared in the direction of the part of the track Han wrecked. He glanced over at Rey, catching her hazel eyes with his, begging for a lifeline. She stared back at him, her face wet with tears, mouth agape with no words. He swallowed, and put on his mask of indifference. He turned away and walked back towards Snoke. Snoke grasped his shoulder violently leading him back to his car._

“Rey!” a whispered voice jolted her eyes open accompanied by a gentle push on the shoulder. Kaydel smiled at her. “We landed.”

“Oh. Okay.” Rey said as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“That’s the good news. Here’s the bad…” Kaydel said as she plopped her tablet down on Rey’s tray table. Rey squinted at the article that was displayed on the screen. She grabbed it with both her hands to bring it closer to read. ‘Kylo Ren unfamiliar with Rey Niima’s comments, suggesting maybe she was an eager fan of his that he once met at a meet & greet, says PR Rep Gwen Phasma.’

“What. The. Fuck.” Rey seethed.

“I know, I know. I’ll squash this, just give me a few hours.”

“Squash it? What are you going to fire back with?”

“Rey...that’s...that’s not how we do things at Skywalker Racing, you know that. That makes us no better than them.”

“This is bullshit.” Rey huffed, handing the tablet back to Kaydel. Kaydel grabbed it, exchanging it with two ibuprofen. Rey took the pills in her palm and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Yeah...just take these, you hungover grump, you have to get in show pony mode.” Kaydel quipped, shoving her tablet in her bag. Rey sighed and closed her eyes, recognizing the nagging headache that was putting her in a foul mood. She popped the pills in her mouth and took a swig from her water bottle. The flight attendant opened the plane door with a ding. Kaydel stood up and made her way into the aisle. Rey grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder, placing her Ray Ban’s over her eyes and followed after Kaydel.

Rey fiddled with her fingers as she shifted around in the leather seat in the waiting area of Force Apparel. Rey and Kaydel had stopped by their hotel and changed into business meeting attire, much to Rey’s chagrin. Rey donned a simple satin black suit. Kaydel glanced over at Rey’s face zoned out on a spot on the carpet. She elbowed her.

“Hey - you have nothing to worry about. You deserve this. They are lucky to have you if this deal goes through. You are the first woman in the history of NASCAR to win a race, and may even win the championship in the same year. YOU are epic.” Kaydel encouraged her. Rey smiled and nodded. Force Apparel is one the most respected and known brands in the world, it will launch her face into instant recognition. There was a small part of Rey that felt a bit guilty about stealing this sponsorship out from under Kylo. She resolved that he didn’t appreciate his opportunities anymore, blinded by fame, money and the image of First Order Motorsports. But was he spiraling? Why did she care?

“Ms. Niima, they're ready for you.” the chic receptionist said as she motioned for them to follow her to the boardroom. The two women stood up and followed her to the large dark oak double doors. Once they entered Rey stopped dead in her tracks, her smile faded into confused shock. The doors closing echoed in the room. A familiar dark figure sat at the table with George Lucas, founder and CEO of Force Apparel and Rian Johnson, Director of Sponsorship Relationships. There sat Kylo Ren in a dark suit, he was flanked by his PR rep, Gwen Phasma, in an equally sharp pant suit. Both of them had content looks of smugness on their faces. Rian stood up and motioned for Rey and Kaydel to take a seat across from Kylo and Gwen.

“Ms. Niima welcome, please have a seat.” He smiled warmly at them. Rey and Kaydel cautiously sat down. Rey’s eyes were on Kylo, who avoided her eyes completely, instead fiddling with his massive watch that was probably worth more than her condo. Gwen smirked at Kaydel.

“Connix.”

“Phasma.”

George cleared his throat to cut the tension.

“I understand it is most likely a bit of a shock to walk in on this, Rey. Force Apparel has been incredibly impressed with your success. We have every intention of keeping an open line of communication for future relationships. Kylo has made a grand gesture in coming here to remind us of his commitment to Force Apparel and all the history that Force Apparel has had with his family.” 

Rey scoffed. Kylo’s eyes snapped to her. She glared back at him. Kaydel nudged Rey,

“Rey!” Kaydel whispered, scolding her. George and Rian looked at her with eyebrows raised. She looked around the table with all the eyes focused on her.

“His family...right...the family he turned his back on.” Rey said, licking her lips, agitated.

“Watch it, Niima.” Gwen threatened her.

“She’s right, Phasma.” Kaydel shot back. Kylo continued to stare at Rey, his jaw tense.

“I’m sorry Mr. Lucas and Mr. Johnson, I mean no disrespect, but he’s manipulating you. You’ve made it clear to him what your values are as sponsors, and he’s deliberately been ignoring them to fuel this misguided bad boy image. Only now, that you’ve made steps to take your sponsorship and money away from him, he’s made this grand gesture to act like he cares. Even going so far as to remind you of who his family is, and what the Skywalkers and Solos have meant to Force Apparel. He has made it abundantly clear that he is not a Skywalker or Solo anymore. I’m not a Skywalker, I know what I come from - but I count myself lucky to even be considered by Force Apparel.”

It was Kylo’s turn to scoff. Rey shot daggers at him with her eyes.

“Oh please. Don’t come in here all morally superior. You knew exactly what you were doing in coming here. Stepping in, trying to replace me with this good girl facade - with this sponsorship and with _my_ family. Look in the mirror, there’s still some backwater, Florida swamp snake in you.” Kylo spewed venom at her. She gasped her mouth falling open. She leaned forward at him.

“How dare you! You spoiled, rotten mother fu-” Rey’s expletive was cut off by Kaydel grabbing her arm and interrupting. Gwen chuckled at Rey’s outburst, as Kylo side eyed his PR manager’s amusement.

“Gentlemen - what is your intention with the sponsorship in NASCAR? Have we wasted our time coming to meet with you?” Kaydel pressed. Rian cleared his throat.

“George, if I may - I think we have something here. This back and forth rivalry between the two of you is quite honestly captivating. This.. this _balance_. You bring out the fight in each other, whether you care to admit it or not. So, my proposal is that you both represent Force for the remainder of the season. The veteran dark bad boy versus the magnetic rookie phenom. Keep up the fight on the track and in the press. The rivalry will show you both are hungry to keep Force. In the end, if one of you wins the championship this season, that driver will represent Force exclusively next season.”

“What?!” Rey and Kylo both exclaimed in unison.

“I like it, Rian. Draw the contracts up.” George approved.

* * *

Rey pushed the dark oak doors open trailed by Kaydel trying to keep up on the way to the elevators.

“Rey, this isn’t that bad. You’re walking away from this meeting with a sponsorship with Force Apparel! That’s fantastic!” 

Rey pressed the call button for the elevator and turned to face Kaydel.

“A shared sponsorship, with _him._ It’s like they didn’t want to risk a woman carrying the sponsorship on her own. And what the hell?! He doesn't bring out the fight in me!”

“I don’t know, I only see you get this heated when it’s about him. Especially when he cuts you off on the track.” Kaydel smirked at her friend/client. Rey sighed in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest. Two tall figures approached them, one dark, one blonde.

“Connix. Rian wants to go over some details of the contracts with the two of us over dinner without the...fire.” Gwen said motioning to Kylo and Rey with her eyes. Kaydel glanced at Rey.

“You good on your own tonight?” Kaydel questioned. Rey nodded. The elevator rang upon its arrival. Rey stepped in, followed by Kylo.

“You kids please don’t murder eachother, unless it’s on the track in front of millions of spectators please and thank yoooou.” Gwen sing-songed as the doors shut.

The silence was deafening, the closeness was thrilling as the elevator descended. Kylo leaned against the back wall with his hands in his black dress pants. Rey stood close by the doors, clutching her arms around herself.

“Backwater Florida swamp snake…really?” Rey started and spun around to face him. “So you do remember who I am, the race I let you win six years ago?”

“ _Let_ me win?” Kylo drawled, eyebrow raised.

“You’re unbelievable! How dare you reduce the start of my career to some desperate little girl pining for you!” Rey admonished him, her eyes on fire. Kylo raised his hand in defense.

“That was all Phasma. I had noth-” Kylo started.

“I don’t care. It still came from you in the end. You know the press is just salivating for shit like that to tear me down. You don’t know half the - nevermind.” She shook her head. “This whole “show” we’re putting on. Let’s just stick to racing. Okay?”

“Do you want to get a drink?”

“What?”

“A drink. Do you want to get one?” 

Rey stared into his molten eyes, trying to get a read on him and that question. The elevator rang again, arriving on the ground floor.

“No, Kylo. I don’t. I had too much champagne last night, you know...from _winning_?” She gave him a bragging smirk before turning to walk off the elevator. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the elevator.

“I never forgot you, Rey.” He whispered. His eyes melting into hers, telling her that he too hasn’t forgotten about their first meeting in Florida or the moment their eyes locked after Han’s fateful crash. For a moment she couldn’t breathe, being that close to him. He smelled like soap and a light fancy aftershave that she won’t soon forget. She swallowed and pulled back.

“Good. And you never will, because all you’re going to be thinking about the rest of this season is my bumper, crossing the finish line, ahead of you.” She smirked before pulling out of his grasp and sauntering away. He smirked, chuckling lowly, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Game on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to see a good amount of kudos and subscriptions on chapter 1! Thank you so much for reading! Hope you are loving these two competitive idiots. Comments are <3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the kudos and comments! Enjoy these stubborn dummies in this fun chapter ;) Come be friends with me on twitter, I'm bored @jadedspunk

New York, NY

It was unusually warm in New York for this time of year. She was glistening, warm from head to toe. Endorphins surging through her body as she gritted through her last sprint through Central Park. After that meeting at Force and the confrontation with Kylo in the elevator earlier that day, she needed an outlet. She sprinted past the last bench on the straight-away path, her goal landmark. She slowed to a walk, breathing heavy with her hands on her hips. The sun was setting, a rosy glow fell across the park. She wiped the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead. She remembered the days when, to her, New York City seemed like a far away planet. She walked back to the over-the-top, luxurious parkside hotel that Force had put her and Kaydel up in. A bellman opened the door for her, she gave him a warm smile before entering. Once she was inside the lobby, she paused the music on her phone and pulled her ear buds out of her ears as she headed towards the elevators. She glanced over at the bar. She did a double take and paused in her tracks. There he was, getting that drink he offered her earlier. Kylo Ren sat at the bar by himself, nursing a glass of dark amber liquid as he scrolled through his phone. Of course Force had put them in the same hotel. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She thought to herself for a moment. What’s the harm in one drink? Another opportunity to get under his skin. She stepped forward and stopped herself. She looked at the other suit laden patrons in the bar and then back down at her sweat soaked activewear. She was in desperate need of a shower and a change of clothes. She hustled towards the elevators and made her way up to her room. She showered quickly, rubbed on some vanilla scented cream, and tousled her hair with some product. She swiped on some mascara and dabbed on some cherry lip gloss. She walked out of the bathroom to her suitcase, shuffling through it, frustrated with everything in her bag. She finally settled on a pair of black slacks, a plain white t-shirt and threw on a fitted leather jacket. She pulled on the same pair of black heels from this morning’s meeting. She looked at herself in the mirror, assessing her outfit before catching her own eyes in the mirror. She threw her head back and groaned at herself. Why did she care how she looked for that spoiled oaf? She closed her eyes and remembered the way his large hand encompassed her arm and the way those words dripped from his mouth, _I never forgot you, Rey._ She opened her eyes and grabbed her room key and exited her room, heading for the elevators. Her heart was pounding as the elevator descended. She walked out once it landed on the lobby level. She hesitantly walked into the bar, her eyes found Kylo. She smiled to herself before stepping forward. She stopped when a leggy blonde woman in a short black dress appeared next to him. The woman touched his bicep and motioned to the seat next to him, probably asking if she can join him. Rey’s smile faltered as she watched Kylo nod and motion to the bartender to bring the woman a drink. The shapely woman smiled and batted her eyelashes at him, she crossed her legs towards him. She heard her giggle. Rey bit her lip and sighed, she turned and began to walk out of the bar quickly, deciding she might explode from embarrassment if he were to see her and the disappointment on her face. 

The bartender set down two glasses of champagne in front of Kylo. He turned to grab them, out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman in black with chestnut hair walking out of the bar, and heard the click of her shoes. _Rey_. Was she coming to join him after all? He set the glasses back down on the bar and excused himself for a moment from the woman next to him. He hastily made his way into the lobby after the blur of brown hair and clicking heels.

“Rey?” he called after her. She stopped and closed her eyes. _Fuck._ She sighed before putting on her own mask of indifference and turned around to face him. She raised her eyebrows at him in question. He put his hands in his pockets and stepped closer to her.

“Where are you going?”

“I didn’t realize my whereabouts were any of your concern?” She stung him, coldly. He squinted his eyes.

“You were just in the bar and you left, why?” He prodded. She sighed and reached for anything to get herself out of this. She grabbed onto hostility.

“I thought I wanted to get a drink, but then I saw the kind of clientele that was at the bar and decided it wasn’t for me. Ya know, shallow desperation isn’t really my thing.” She barbed him. His jaw tensed as he sighed through his nose.

“Yeah, I guess maybe the T.G.I.Fridays in Times Square is really more your scene.” He shot back at her. Her mouth fell open, offended. She glared back at him.

“Well, I _do_ like their onion rings.” She said, flashing him a fake smile before glaring at him once more. He stared at her, searching for something. Like he was trying to mine from her eyes the truth as to why she had set foot in the bar.

“Goodnight Rey, see you in Dega.” 

She nodded and looked at the floor. His eyes dragged down her face before turning to walk back into the bar. She watched him stride away from her. She let out a breathy sigh and turned to head towards the elevators.

“You are such an idiot.” She said to herself.

  
  


* * *

Takodana 500 - Talladega, AL

Rey is shifting gears, running in a solid fourth place with five laps left. 

“Rosie - where’s Finn?” Rey asked into her helmet radio receiver. Rose was her crew chief, stationed above their spot on pit road. Rey and Rose had become very close friends, Rose being the constant calming presence in Rey’s ear on the track.

“Right behind you, looks like...uh seventh. Yeah seventh.”

“Get him on the line, tell him to get on my bumper and let’s steamroll it.”

“You got it.”

A few minutes later Finn had shuffled up to fifth place and latched onto Rey’s bumper and they were drafting, using aerodynamics to increase their speed on the track.

“Woo!” Finn yelled as the two of them were preparing to overtake third place driver, Krennic. Finn bumped Rey’s bumper, pushing her momentum forward. She passed Krennic, Finn fell behind.

“What?! Why’d he let go?” Rey asked into her receiver. There was a pause as Rose contacted Finn’s crew chief over the radio.

“He said you’re faster and to...and I’m quoting…”Go get that bread!” Rose explained, the eyeroll her tone evident.

“Aw Rose! You know you miss him and his bad jokes.” Rey poked her. Rose and Finn used to date, they’re still friends but Rose makes it no secret that she’s glad that they’re just friends.

“I can hardly contain myself.” Rose deadpanned. “How do your tires feel, we took a risk not coming in twenty laps ago.”

“All good. Fett and Vos are going to be a fight though, I don’t know if we’re fast enough.”

“Keep pushing, three to go.”

Rey kept on, but couldn’t get to the inside corner of Vos as the white flag waved signalling one lap to go.

“Damnit! I’m driving as hard as I can! These guys are fast. Is Finn still top five?” She asked Rose.

“He’s racing Kylo for fifth, Kylo’s on his bumper looking to move inside.”

“Come on Finn!” Rey shouted as she gripped the steering wheel.

Rey pulled out of turn four and it was a straight away to the finish line. 

“Oh my God!” Rose yelled in shock.

“What?!” Rey yelled back.

“Finn just went into the wall.”

“No! Rose is it bad? Rose? Rose?!” Rey yelled as her car crossed the finish line in third place.

“I don’t know yet…” Rose said solemnly. Rey smacked her steering wheel. A few silent moments went by. It was a long drive around the track to get to the garage entrance.

“Rose talk to me please!”

“Okay - the ambulance just pulled up to his car. And... okay he's climbing out of the car himself. Okay - I think he’s good. They’re going to take him and get him checked out.”

Rey sighed with relief, worry exiting her body being completely replaced by rage.

“Did he do it? Rose, does the replay show Kylo turning him?” There was a pause.

“Rey…”

“Rose!”

“Yes! He did okay?! But you are not the punisher and executioner here, let the officials handle it.” Rose begged her friend over the static of the radio. Rey yelled smacking her steering wheel as she turned into the garage. Her pit crew - Jannah, Zorri and Paige had met her back at their garage stall. They were all leaning against the wall as Rey pulled in. The car screeched to a stop, Jannah and Paige threw the parking blocks under the tires. Rey climbed out of her car window and pulled her helmet off, followed by the radio earbuds out of her ears. She threw the helmet on the ground and pulled her hair out the messy, fallen bun. Her hair was textured with salt and sweat as she tore through the garage, wordless rage on her face. Jannah, Zorri & Page watched her curiously as she walked with purpose towards the First Order garage. Zorri's mouth curved into a mischievous smile.

“Oh hell yes!” Zorri blurted as she realized what Rey was about to do. She pushed off the wall running after Rey, Jannah and Paige followed. The four girls passed Rose and Kaydel on their way to Kylo’s stall.

“Rey! No!” Rose and Kaydel called after them, picking up their pace to a run. Finn’s pit crew noticed the commotion and came following after the girls. Rey reached Kylo’s garage just as he had exited the car, his helmet in his hand. A group of photographers had gathered around the stall. Rey pushed him with violent force up against the side of his car. He was a very big man, but she was very angry. He bounced against the car, dropping his helmet. She grabbed him by the fabric of his fire suit.

“You’re a fucking cheap shot monster!” She snarled at him. Her hazel eyes were full of fire. _Hazel eyes._ He was so distracted by her eyes, he didn’t even comprehend what she had just yelled at him. One of Kylo’s renowned pit crew, “The Knights of Ren”, grabbed Rey and pulled her back. She pushed him off of her. He went to grab her again just as Rey’s crew arrived. 

“Hey! Get off her asshole!” Zorri yelled and punched the Knight in the face. An all out brawl ensued as Finn’s crew arrived. Rey & Finn’s Crew vs The Knights. Tools were being knocked over and clanging as they hit the ground left and right. Kylo and Rey were separated by officials, but were yelling over top of the fighting crew members.

“It’s just fucking racing! Grow up, little rookie!” Kylo yelled at Rey as he was being pushed back by an official.

“It’s fucking cheating! You washed up villain!” Rey shouted back as she was pulled away in the opposite direction.

Rose and Kaydel arrived and watched the madness, sighing in unison. Kylo’s crew chief, Armitage Hux, and Gwen Phasma walked over and stood next to them. The foursome stood there in silence as they watched their crews being pulled apart by Nascar officials. Hux finally broke the silence.

“Control your mongrel, Tico.” Hux ridiculed Rose, not looking at her continuing to stare at the chaos.

“Oh come off it, Hux. You know damn well that was some dirty racing from your heathen.” She spat back at him. Hux’s mouth curved as he stifled a chuckle. Phasma typed into her phone, her eyes hidden behind large black sunglasses.

“Well either way - Force Apparel is going to be in the press. So well done, Connix. We both win on this one.” 

“Not really a win, Phasma, if they’re both suspended next race.” Kaydel countered. Phasma sighed and crossed her arms.

“Well then, looks like we’ll be making a pit stop, _pun intended_ , at headquarters in Daytona. Drink after the firing squad?” Phasma quipped.

“ _Drinks_. See you there.” Kaydel confirmed. Both women turned, walking in the directions of their respective drivers.

“Aw, look at all the girls bonding.” Hux teased Rose. She groaned and rolled her eyes. She turned to walk away shoving her shoulder into his as she passed him. He stumbled backwards laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hotel bar inspo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/520588038161772614/)  
> [rey bar outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/508906826633379048/)  
> [drafting](https://auto.howstuffworks.com/auto-racing/nascar/nascar-basics/nascar-drafting.htm)  
> [firesuit](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Racing_suit)  
> and just because, i'm kinda obsessed with this manip i did of [crew chief rose](https://i.imgur.com/c6UCpAR.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here's a long chap for ya! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/zSeKF7X)  
> 

_Daytona, Florida_

Rey and Kaydel sat in the waiting area of NASCAR headquarters the day after the Talladega garage altercation. Rey was wearing a simple white tee and black jeans. She had her arms folded, her legs crossed. Her foot bounced with anticipation. The door’s to NASCAR Chairman Mike Canady’s office opened. Rey and Kaydel’s attention snapped up to the sound. Out walked Kylo Ren. His eyes locked on Rey’s for a moment before sliding dark sunglasses over his eyes and continuing over to the elevators. Phasma followed behind him, typing furiously on her cellphone. The elevator doors closed and they were gone.

“Alright Miss. Niima, you’re up.” Canady beckoned Rey and Kaydel. They stood up in unison. Rey wringing her hands as they entered his office. Rey and Kaydel sat down in the leather chairs opposite Canady’s desk. He sat down with a huff. He took his glasses off and threw them on the desk and folded his hands.

“Miss Niima - you are aware of NASCAR’s personal conduct policy, correct?” He drawled.

“Sir I would like to - “

“I don’t want to hear an excuse, I asked you a question.”

“Yes sir, I am aware of the policy.”

“Good - then you will understand the chaos you initiated this weekend is in direct violation of that policy. You and your team are at risk of a $50,000 fine and a one race suspension.”

“Understood, sir. My team was just protecting me, I would like to take on the brunt of the punishment.”

“Rey.” Kaydel whispered through her teeth.

“But sir, have the officials reviewed the crash video and made a decision? Finn’s crash.”

“They have and there was no foul play, it was clean racing.”

“What? There’s no way- ”

“Yes Miss Niima. We talked to Mr. Trooper as well, he is content with the decision. You would do well to let it go. As for your conduct on the track, I would advise you to act more ladylike.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Rey-” Kaydel hissed again.

“You have fans, young girls that look up to you. Violence is not something to be tolerated.”

“But dangerous cheating from untouchable thugs, from _him_ because he’s a man will just be swept under the rug?”

“Mr. Canady. I’d like to apologize, she’s - “

“Interesting - that ‘untouchable thug’ has paid your fine, and offered to serve your suspension.” Canady confessed his eyebrows raised, waiting for her response. Rey’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“He what?” Rey questioned in disbelief. Canady’s eyebrows remained raised, watching Rey’s face as she analyzed what he just said. Confusion changed to stubbornness. 

“Well I don’t want it. I pay my own dues and I’ll take the suspension.”

“Rey!” Kaydel hissed.

“Fine by me, but the monetary violation has already been paid by him. Suspension is yours. I don’t want to have this conversation again, Miss Niima. Safe travels.” He said as he motioned to the door.

Rey and Kaydel left headquarters and hopped in a waiting car.

“Rey I swear, I get you have pride, but you should have just let him take your suspension.”

“Oh come on Kaydel! You know how the optics would look on that. I don’t want a man, least of all _him,_ taking care of anything for me. I..I don’t know what game he’s playing at. Besides, I want to beat him fair and square - not him being behind in points for serving my suspension.”

“I guess.” Kaydel sighed.

“Are we staying the night here or headed back home?”

“I’m staying here and getting drunk with Phasma. I need a break from your shenanigans. You, you little tart, you’re heading home now, Leia wants to meet with you.”

“Oh okay, Luke too?” Rey sighed.

“No, just Leia.”

“Oh...Okay” She turned to look out the window as the car headed in the direction of the small airport in Daytona.

She’d never had a formal meeting with just Leia before, Luke was always there. She chewed on her thumbnail, pondering. Then again...she did physically attack her only son.

* * *

_Charlotte, North Carolina_

Rey walked down the halls of Skywalker Racing Headquarters. She stopped in front of the large wooden door labeled _Leia Organa Solo_. She chewed her lip and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears as she stared at the wooden door. She sighed and brought her hand up to knock gingerly on the door.

“Come in.”

Rey opened the door and peeked her head in before entering the office. Leia glanced up from her desk, her warm eyes glinting through clear rimmed glasses on her nose.

“Rey! Come in please, have a seat.” Leia greeted her as she motioned to the lavender velour furnished sitting area across from her desk. Rey smiled and sat down, wringing her fingers. Leia finished typing something on her keyboard before taking off her glasses and setting them down on her desk. She stood up and moved around the desk wearing a crisp, cream pantsuit. She sat down across from Rey.

“So, dear - you’ve had an eventful couple of weeks.”

Rey nodded, staring at her hands in her lap before looking up at Leia.

“I’m sorry about the points. I know being suspended this week is going to cost us, but I promise you I will make it up.”

Leia laughed warmly.

“Rey - first of all, I just want you to know how proud I am of you, both Luke and I, and you know wherever he is, Han is too.” Leia smirked sadly, her eyes looking upwards. Rey bit her lip, willing back the tears that threatened to pool in her eyes. She nodded. “So what happened in the garage this weekend, after the race?”

Rey licked her lips and took a moment to collect her thoughts.

“I was just... so scared when I heard Finn went into the wall. He’s been, he’s just been like a brother to me through all this you know?” Leia nodded at her and smiled. “And when I heard Kylo was on his bumper and that it might have been intentional, I just … I lost it.” Leia nodded along with her retelling.

“I understand. You were protecting Finn, because you love him like family - he’s your family and you were being protective.”

“Yes, exactly.” Rey nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Leia sighed and leaned forward, her eyes still warm and friendly.

“Then you can understand that even though his character is seriously flawed... and he surrounds himself with First Order garbage - that boy is still my son...” Rey’s eyes snapped up to Leia’s. Leia smiled back at her fondly, but there was sadness and longing behind her eyes.

“I...Leia, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to -”

Leia raised her hand to stop Rey from apologizing further.

“Rey, it’s okay. I know you would never do anything to hurt or offend me. I just wanted to...humanize him for you. I just wish you could have known Ben before all this…I think maybe, deep down, he’s still in there.”

“I know that I don’t know him very well, even though I’ve known him for what seems like a long time. He just...he drives me crazy, he plays games and gets under my skin.”

Leia chuckled and shook her head.

“Han was right you know, about you and Ben, the two of you are so much alike. Competitive and stubborn as hell.” 

Rey gave Leia a sympathetic smile. She didn’t agree with her, how could she think she’s anything like Kylo Ren?!

“Maybe that’s why he gets to me so bad.” Rey offered. Leia chuckled and looked at Rey, with something behind her eyes that she couldn’t quite place.

“Maybe.” Leia smiled before sighing and standing up. Rey followed suit. “Don’t think you’ve got this weekend at Indy off because you’re suspended, I’ve booked a few media appearances for you at the track. Get with Kaydel on details.”

“Yes ma'am.” Rey smiled and nodded. She smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles out of her pants out of nervousness. She turned to walk to the door, she stopped and turned back towards Leia.

“Leia...I’m sorry again for the drama...and for trying to fight your son…”

Leia laughed.

“It’s okay...I’m sure that boy deserved it, in one way or another.” Leia winked at her before walking back to her desk. Rey dimpled and walked out of Leia’s office.

* * *

_Indianapolis Motor Speedway - Coruscant 400 Weekend_

_Saturday Morning_

Rey was taking a run along the infield track road. These roads were mainly used for golf carts for fellow drivers and everyone who worked within the industry. The tunnel for the infield was not yet open to fans. It was a safe time for her to be on her own and clear her mind. The morning mist still hung in the air and stuck to her sweaty skin. She was in the zone setting a record for her pace. Her head bobbed along to the music in her earphones. Up ahead through the mist there was another runner headed in her direction. Whoever it was was very tall, and definitely a man. He was wearing a black hoodie and black athletic shorts. She squinted as the figure continued towards her. As they passed each other, time slowed down as their eyes locked for a brief moment. Apparently Kylo also liked to clear his head by running in the mornings. She slowed down and turned her head over her shoulder as she watched him continue to run in the other direction. She turned back and continued on her path, determined to keep her pace. What she missed when she turned around, was the black hood of Kylo also turning his head over his shoulder to get a second look at her.

* * *

_Sunday Morning - Race Day_

“Don’t worry Rey, Poe and I will make up for your lack of points for Skywalker Racing today.” Finn said as he plopped two cheeseburgers on his plate as the trio of Skywalker Racing teammates made their way through the Skywalker Racing catering tent in the infield.

“It’s about time.” Rey ribbed as she took a quick bite of her corn dog, her full mouth slyly dimpling.

“Hey!” Both men shouted in unison. Finn threw a carrot at Rey, smacking her in the forehead.

“Oy!” she cried and rubbed her forehead. “Come on dude! I have media today!”

“Yeah Finn, be nice, she was defending your precious honor.” Poe pointed at Finn with a celery stick. Finn clasped his hands over his heart in an over dramatic fashion.

“Speaking of defending honor, you’ve got a good friend there in Zorri, straight up dropping the jackman with her fist for you. Quite a feisty little spitfire. What about - ” Poe was cut off.

“No Poe.” Rey shut him down.

“Why not?! I think we’d get on great! Maybe just ask her.” Poe continued to press.

“Maybe _you_ should just ask my tire changer if she’s interested in hearing you talk about yourself over five dollar beers and wings.” Rey teased, raising her eyebrow.

“He can’t, he’s scared of her.” Finn said through a mouthful of cheeseburger. Poe glared at him.

“Why don’t the two of you just stay away from my crew and focus on your own driving, how ‘bout that?” Rey scolded her two friends pointing her half eaten corn dog between them. She turned to leave the tent.

“Don’t try to fight any reporters today, peanut!” Finn called after her, teasing her.

“No promises!” Rey yelled back waving her hand, not looking back.

An hour later Rey found herself in the media center. It was a few hours before racetime, she had just finished answering questions and giving soundbites about her Talladega altercation from the media center podium stage. She was wearing her fire suit even though she wasn’t racing today. Sponsors' logos had a chance to be photographed. She was standing to the side of the stage signing a few merchandise pieces as Kaydel typed away on her phone. She didn’t even notice Kylo had taken the stage and was answering questions, the same questions they asked her. She didn’t even bother listening to his version of events. 

At the end of Kylo’s appearance one reporter spoke up with a final question.

“Kylo - one would be remiss not to notice this out of control pattern with you. It may have been deemed clean racing, but there’s no doubt you put Finn Trooper into the wall last week. Whether it was on purpose or not, who's to say but you. But now - rumors are starting to ramp up again that you, the former Ben Solo, put his own father into the wall on purpose, resulting in his tragic death. Are you some sort of diabolical bounty hunter driver? Do you have a comment?”

Rey’s mouth fell slightly agape as she stopped signing her name, the sharpie hung in her hand. Her eyes drifted from ESPN reporter, Bazine Netal, to Kylo, who was completely frozen on the podium stage. He swallowed, his jaw muscle working. Rey thought about the sad, maternal look in Leia’s eyes as she spoke about her estranged son. Rey’s memory flashed to that fateful day as she watched Kylo climb out of his car desperately trying to get to his father after the crash, Snoke’s cold words, and his iron grip on his young protege’s shoulder.

“That’s enough!” She didn’t even realize she had spoken until all eyes in the media center turned to her. She quietly gasped to herself when she realized what she had done. Phasma had begun to step on stage to intervene but stopped and stared at Rey along with the entire media center. Her heart was beating in her ears. The eyes that burned through her most blazingly were Kylo’s, she didn’t dare look in his direction. She trained her eyes on Bazine’s shocked expression.

“I uh...I didn’t realize the National Enquirer and their crazy conspiracy theorists also covered NASCAR.” Rey remarked and shrugged, chuckles broke out throughout the amassed reporters. Bazine glared at Rey.

“Alright that’s enough for today, thank you ladies and gentlemen.” Phasma announced as she began to usher Kylo off stage. His dark eyes still didn’t leave Rey as he sauntered off the stage, a hand aggressively ran through his hair and he was out the door. The reporters began to collect their things to leave the media center and cover the race from a different location. Rey handed the sharpie back to the merchandise rep she was signing for. She smiled and turned to Kaydel, who slowly shook her head at Rey and turned to leave the media center.

“What? Hey wait up!” Rey called after her frustrated PR rep and ran after her.

Enrick Pryde wins the race. Finn Trooper 5th. Poe Dameron 14th.

* * *

_Michigan International Speedway - Corellia 600_

_Saturday Afternoon - Practice/Qualifying_

Rey had just finished driving her practice laps on the track. She was walking through the garage area with Rose going over stats on her tablet.

“I’m going to run to the bathroom real quick before qualifying starts, I’ll meet you back at the hauler.” 

Rose nodded and headed toward the hauler lot, tucking her tablet under her arm. Rey walked in the direction of the bathrooms, which were located at the end of the garage stalls. It was quiet at the end of the stalls as the last garage stall was not occupied by a team this weekend, you could hear a pin drop.

All of a sudden she was being grabbed and pushed up against the wall. Kylo Ren’s jaw was tense as he gripped onto the fabric of her fire suit. His eyes were dark and fiery as they bore into hers.

“I don’t need you fighting my battles for me, that may be your little buddy Finn’s style...but it’s not mine.” He snarled in a whisper to her. His breath was hot on her lips, he was close enough she could practically taste him. Their chests heaved as they stared at each other, the tense moment passed between them. Her hands reached up and found his forearms encircling them, taught and bulging, pulling them off of her and pushing him away. His eyes never leaving hers.

“Fine!” She barked at him, exasperated. She began to walk past him, bumping him with her shoulder.

“Why?”

“Excuse me?” She whirled around.

“Why? Of all people, why would _you_ do that, defend _me_?”

Rey just breathed as she stared at his dark amber eyes.

“I was there...on that day. You know I was there. I saw your face...I know you didn’t do it.”

“You don’t know anything about me. What I’m capable of.” His gaze darkened at her. She sighed and shrugged, annoyed.

“Whatever, fine. Keep on playing Snoke’s rotten puppet.” She turned around to walk away and stopped when he spoke again.

“It’s just...no one has ever stuck up for me like that…I just...I don’t know how to...” She slowly turned around and crossed her arms in front of her.

“So...thank you?” She smirked, her eyebrows raised in question.

“Don’t push it, Rey.” His mouth slightly dimpled.

“Okay, Kylo.” She was still smirking and he desperately wanted to know what it would feel like to hear _Ben_ on her lips. He buried that thought deep down.

“Why did you take the suspension? I thought I took care of that.”

“I also don’t need you fighting my battles. I’d rather just fight you.” She smirked. He dimpled at her and crossed his arms in front of him and leaned against the wall. She stopped herself from raking her eyes over his massive form, his biceps bulging in his black fire suit.

“Good luck today.”

“You too, Rey.”

Something passed between their gazes and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She approached him and slowly brought her hand up and pushed open the bathroom door he was partly blocking. His eyes melted into hers as he watched her. She brushed past him, looking up at him as their bodies connected as she slid past him. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She let out the biggest exhale of her life. She leaned her head back against the door and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rey's headquarters outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/298504281540423382/)   
>  [hauler](https://www.howitworksdaily.com/nascar-haulers-how-do-these-18-wheelers-transport-race-cars-and-more/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the long wait! Hope ya’ll are still here. Life is just so busy, but I keep building this story in my head everyday! I think I pretty much have the whole thing planned out. It’s that whole getting the words written down part 🤣
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me. Comments and Kudos mean the world to me.

# 

_Fontana, CA_

_Auto Club Motor Speedway - Falcon 400_

_Saturday Morning_

Rey bent down and tied her running shoes. She breathed in deep and closed her eyes as she stood up. The California air was rejuvenating and cleansing. Her mind flashed to dimples and deep amber eyes that peeled away at her defenses with just one look. She took a sharp inhale and shook her head, clearing the thought. The air was obviously not cleansing enough. She put her earbuds in and blasted her music so her mind wouldn’t be capable of wandering into uncharted territory. She took off running at a steady pace around the infield track area.

Around her tenth lap, or was it eleventh? She lost count, but this next one was definitely her last one. She had sufficiently run her mind into numbness. As the song in her ears ended, she started hearing footsteps approaching fast...running fast. As she began to look over her shoulder a blurry streak of black hoodie ran by. She stared after it before realizing - that blurry streak was _him._ That complicated, muscly mass of dimples and deep amber eyes. Did he have to try to beat her in everything? She picked up her pace, but to no avail. Were his legs ten feet long?! As they rounded the last turn, she could see he was headed to the driver home motorcoach gate, which meant he was also done with his run. She took off in a sprint, she’d be damned if he beat her at this. She finally passed him, he turned his head as she passed by him. Just as glory started setting in for her, he took off in a sprint and passed her. They were about thirty feet from the gate entrance. She scrunched up her nose and barrelled after him. She was hot on his tail, realizing that she wasn’t going to be able to pass him before they entered the gates, she had to take matters into her own hands. This man made her insane. She launched herself at his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his torso from behind. He stumbled forward, not because he couldn’t handle the weight of her lithe form, but from the shock of her body pressing to his. He recovered and stood to his full height before continuing his pace with a Rey shaped spider monkey attached to his back. She grunted in frustration, before kicking her leg loose and swiping it at his shin. He stumbled forward, falling to the ground catching himself with his hands on the pavement as she tumbled off his back. She jumped up quickly to take off in another sprint to capture the victory. Before she knew it, her ankle was being grabbed and pulled back to the ground. He began to crawl past her, smirking, as he tried to get up and continue into a run. She, again, launched herself onto his back tackling him to the ground. He turned over underneath her so she was straddling his torso. He grabbed her wrists as she fought to get away to try to cross their imaginary finish line before him.

“Have you completely lost your mind, rookie?” he laughed as she pulled her wrists out of his grasp.

“Do you always have to win? Why are you so God damned competitive?!” she asked angrily as she poked him in his chest.

“Why are _you_?!” he guffawed, eyes wide. They stared at each other, breathing hard. A smirk bloomed across his face. She tried to contain hers, but broke out laughing at the same time he did. She suddenly became acutely aware of how she was straddling his firm abdomen, something low in her belly came to life. He hesitatingly placed his hands on her thighs, they felt like hot irons against her skin.

The sound of a throat clearing stole their attention away from each other. They both looked up in unison. Leia looked down at them with an amused look playing on her face.

“Leia!” Rey scrambled off of Kylo and stood up. Kylo followed slowly, his face paling as he looked at his estranged mother.

“I was out for a run, and so was he and we ended up-”

“Racing?” Leia cut Rey off. “Does it ever end with you two?” Leia smirked at Rey before turning her attention to Kylo. A slightly pained expression rippled across her face.

“Hello.” She softly greeted her son. He swallowed.

“Hi.” He responded equally as soft and unsure. Rey glanced between them, feeling like she was witnessing a moment she had no right to be a part of.

“I’m uh...I’m sorry if my hot headed driver keeps trying to physically assault you.” Leia joked. He crossed his arms over himself, almost as if he was hugging himself. He chuckled and glanced at Rey,

“Nothing I can’t handle.” He said as his deep eyes captured Rey’s. She glared at him tilting her head to the side. The corner of his mouth dimpled. Leia glanced between them and smiled to herself.

“It’s good to see you.” She confessed sincerely, looking at him warmly. He swallowed and nodded. “And _you_ have media in an hour, don’t be late.” she said, pointing at Rey before walking away from the two drivers. The silence was thick between the two of them. Rey stood there with her hands on her hips, she glanced up at Kylo. His jaw was working as he stared at the ground. He felt her eyes on his and glanced up to meet them. She smiled at him for a moment, feeling like she just witnessed progress in this broken family. That didn’t last long until her competitive nature took over and she took off in a sprint leaving him in her dust, crossing the threshold of the gate to their little motorcoach village. She put her hands in the air in victory and walked away from him with swagger in her hips not looking back. He smiled as he watched her disappear through the gate.  
  


* * *

  
Qualifying commenced later that day. Kylo had the fastest time and won the pole position for tomorrow’s race.

A few hours later after prep meetings and media appearances have wrapped, Rey stepped out of the shower in her motorcoach wrapped in a fluffy white towel around her torso. She wiped her hands across the mirror and rubbed cream on her face before running a brush through her hair. When she finished she stepped out into her bedroom and picked up her phone to see a text notification.

_Unknown: Meet me at the start finish line in an hour, rookie._

Her mouth parted at the realization. Kylo. How did he have her number? She threw her phone back on her bed and scoffed. Who did he think he was telling her where and when to be somewhere? She walked to her closet and threw on a golden yellow graphic t-shirt and black jeans. She put her hands on her hips and sighed, throwing her head back. Curiosity was winning out. She brought her wrist up to look at the time, it was twenty minutes until she was supposed to meet him. She threw on some black converse sneakers and grabbed her phone to reply to him.

_Fine. On my way._

The garage was relatively dead at this time. All scheduled track activities had finished. A few crew remained, putting tools away and finishing setting up their garage areas for tomorrow’s race. Rey walked through the track entrance towards the start/finish line on pit road. She hesitated for a moment before continuing. Kylo stood next to a sports car, wearing dark sunglasses, dark jeans, and a dark tee. He started towards her when he noticed her arrival. The setting sun making a halo of contrast behind his dark form. He stopped in front of her, swallowing as his eyes raked across her face taking in the golden glints the sun brought out in her hazel eyes, the sprinkling of freckles across her nose.

“How did you get my number, stalker?”

“It seems our fearless PR reps have become fast friends.” He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

“Connix!” She cursed. “Okay so I’m here what do you - wait...that...that’s an Aston Martin Callum Vanquish!” She began to sass him before pointing past him, her eyes wide. Still smirking, he glanced behind him.

“Oh? So it is...do you know of this car?”

“That’s like my dream-” She cut herself off before squinting at him, the corners of his mouth curled mischievously. “Connix!” She cursed again. “What is all this?” She questioned suspiciously. He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I have a sponsor, a luxury car rental service here in Cali. They offered to bring a car out to the track for me and a friend to play with.”

“And they just happened to bring _this_ car?” She looked at him with suspicion. He smiled and shrugged.

“I owe you one. For the reporter…” He admitted softly. She swallowed, satisfied with that answer. She wrapped her arms around herself.

“ _And_ you have no friends.” She teased him.

“And I have no friends.” He reluctantly agreed with a chuckle. “Also...it seems we are tied today. You won this morning’s foot race, I _handedly_ won the pole today.” She rolled her eyes at that. “It seems we need a tie breaker.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Fastest lap wins the day.”

Her lips bloomed into a smirk before nodding. 

“Deal.” She said and began walking towards the beautiful navy blue sports car. He walked in step with her. “You’re so damned competitive - were you going to toss and turn all night tonight knowing you didn’t fully beat me today?”

“What do you care what I’m going to be doing in my bed tonight?” he said with a devilish grin.

“I..I ddon’t!” She stumbled over her words, taken aback. Heat flooded her cheeks. He smirked walking ahead towards the car. She playfully shoved his back, feeling his hard muscles underneath his shirt. She immediately withdrew her hand as if it had been burnt. He accepted the keys from the car service employee and opened the driver’s side door for her.

“Ladies first.”

She grabbed the keys out of his hand.

“Yeah, I usually am in first.” She taunted him as she slid into the leather seat. He let out a low chuckle, shaking his head as he closed the door. He walked around to the passenger’s side and slid in next to her.

“What are you doing?” she questioned, looking at him as she started the car.

“You afraid you can’t perform with an audience?” he said, a sly smile on his face. She snapped her head away from him and looked out the windshield. She pushed the heat that flooded her down.

“I’m not afraid of anything.” She said as she put the car in gear, wheels screeching as she pushed the pedal down to the floorboard. She whipped the car onto the track. Grinning as she saw him grab the roof handle to steady himself.

“Hang on, Solo.” 

He loosened his grip on the handle. She was getting into the groove, hugging the inner walls of the track. He looked over at her. Her toned, tan arm flexing as she shifted gears. Her eyes, bright and determined. She was grinning from ear to ear, positively beaming. His heart clenched. She glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye.

“What?” She asked, feeling him staring at her. He quickly averted his eyes and cleared his throat, jaw clenching.

“Nothing.” He answered softly, she barely heard him. She crossed the finish line and slowed to turn and drive back down pit road. She put the gear in park and unbuckled her seatbelt. They both got out of the car, crossing paths at the front, she brushed past his arm with her shoulder roughly. 

“Beat that.”

He slid into the driver’s seat, her in the passenger seat, buckling their seat belts in unison. He shifted into drive, but kept his foot on the brake and waited a moment. He turned to look at her. She met his gaze. His eyes jumped from her eyes to her lips. Her mouth opened to speak before he slammed the pedal down and the car took off. She yelped and grabbed his bicep on instinct. He chuckled. She swatted his arm as he began shifting through the gears.

“Such a prick.” She grinned, shaking her head as she looked out the window. He was shifting the gears hard, the motor roaring responding to him as they made their way around the track. The golden setting sun was shining through the window. He crossed the finish line and steered the car onto pit road and put it in park. The car service employee who was timing their laps approached his window.

“Second driver wins by five seconds.” He announced before stepping away from the car. Kylo turned his head towards her mouth agape in mock surprise. She rolled her eyes.

“Wow, you beat me on my _owed one_? Real nice guy.” 

“Something tells me letting you win would have been worse than you losing.”

She considers that and nods her head back and forth agreeing with him. A silence set in as he turned the engine off. Golden sunlight flooded their faces. She swallowed nervously.

“So what is this, you showing me what it’s like to have all these perks and sponsorships when I get to the big time like you?” 

He smiled.

“Rey, you’re already in the big time.” He said to her softly, sincerely. She returned a small smile.

“Thank you. For today, this was just...so cool.” She spoke more breathless than she had intended.

He nodded, his eyes searching hers as a tension filled beat passed.

“Good luck tomorrow.” She finally said.

“You too.”

She tore her gaze from his and stepped out of the car and began walking back towards the motorcoach gate. Who was this person she was starting to get to know? And why did she like him? No. That was ridiculous. She definitely didn't like him. She turned her head over her shoulder and glanced back at him. He had gotten out of the car and was leaning against it with his arm, watching her walk away. She quickly turned her head back around. She smiled to herself, like a complete fool.

* * *

_Sunday_

_Falcon 400_

Rey finishes 3rd, Kylo 5th, Finn 7th, Poe 10th, Beaumont Kin 12th


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our babies are getting deep! Things are about to pickup at full speed ;)
> 
> Thanks for staying with me everyone!! This is a pretty niche fic, and I am so in love with your kudos and comments <3

Darlington, SC - Endor 400

Rey was leaning back in one of the notoriously uncomfortable plastic folding chairs while waiting for the day’s driver’s meeting to start. It was Saturday, which meant morning practice laps followed by qualifying, and then the truck racing circuit race. The majority of her circuit, “the main event roster”, was off for the night. Which meant she was free to sneak off to her favorite spot on the track to watch the truck race. She had her ankles crossed and stared at her shoe laces while she listened to Finn, on one side of her, lecture Rose, on the other side of her, about how the Carolina barbeque is the superior barbeque. Her phone beeped. She casually pulled it out of her pocket.

_Idiot Stalker Face: Don’t Smile._

_Idiot Stalker Face:_

__

She bit her lip to stop herself from completely grinning. She glanced up to look around the room. He was watching her from somewhere in here. Finally, her eyes found him across the room. The corner of his mouth dimpled before he turned his attention back to something Hux was talking about. She smiled and began typing on her phone.

Hux had finally finished boring him with wind velocity stats and stood up to greet Snoke who had just entered the building. Kylo glanced down at his phone when he felt it vibrate.

_Rookie: Look at you sending memes like one of the cool kids._

_Rookie:_

__

She watched him dimple. He glanced up at her. Suddenly Poe’s face blocked her sight.

“What the hell are you looking at on your phone that’s making you smile like that?” He squinted his eyes at her, sitting in the row in front of her turned around in his seat. She shoved her phone in her pocket, her face warming.

“Are you reading that fanfiction crap again?!” Finn jokingly accused her, pointing a finger in her face. She shoved him, playfully.

“That was one time, Finn, shut up!” Rey hissed.

“Maybe she has a secret lover, something you idiots wouldn’t have the brain capacity to understand.” Rose quipped. Rose was joking, but Rey squirmed at how accurate that joke was. How accurate she _wanted_ it to be. Finn clasped his hands over his heart.

“Rosie I think I have some brain capacity to understand that.” He leaned over and winked at Rose.

“Enough capacity that you’re currently single.” Rose said under her breath, loud enough for her friends to hear. Rey snorted. Poe guffawed. Just then Sterling Snoke was walking by with Hux. He turned his nose up at the group’s loud outburst.

“Skywalker really is running a daycare of misfits.” His gravelly voice dripped with disdain. Hux sneered at them.

“Yes, can you kids keep it down while the grown-up professionals are working?” He threw over his shoulder as they walked by.

Rose stood up angrily, intent on talking back. Almost in the same motion, Rey grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back down in her seat. Rey sighed and rolled her eyes.

“God he’s such a twerp.” Rose exhaled.

Once the meeting began, Kylo’s attention never travelled to her again. It was firmly invested in the presentation and Snoke whispering in his ear. Poison no doubt, she thought to herself. She wondered what Snoke would think about his protege texting her silly memes. _Her._ Skywalker’s harbored orphan of all people. She smiled to herself knowing that she was kicking First Order ass on the track and maybe even finding the good Snoke’s cherished evil puppet. Evil, so he thought. Maybe, just maybe, there was something more there.

Practice began shortly after the Driver’s meeting concluded, followed by qualifying. Finn won the pole, he called for a celebration that night - beers and wings. Rey declined but wished her teammates well.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah - you and your Darlington truck race.” Finn rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. They were chatting in her garage, Rey had just finished helping her crew out under the hood. She still loved getting her hands dirty, and her crew honestly loved having a driver who understood every single nut and bolt of an engine.

“Have fun! You deserve it Finn. Don’t celebrate too hard, you haven’t won the race yet.” Rey winked at him as he began to walk away.

“Currently closer than you Peanut!” Finn sing-songed over his shoulder as he left. Rey wiped her grease stained hands on her fire suit, she had the top unzipped and and the sleeves tied exposing her white tank top. She glanced at her watch, she should shower and head up to her spot to watch the Truck race. There’s this one tower in turn one that has a rooftop deck on top of the VIP suites. It's closed to spectators during the truck race since attendance is so low, but she’s friendly with the event staff and they let her up there.

On her way back to her motorcoach, she notices Kylo speaking to Snoke. She has a thought that warms her body. What if she showed him her secret spot to watch the truck race. He did something cool for her with the Aston Martin. He looks like he could use a chill night. And it will be sunset...no. She pushes that thought down, they are just friends. Well not friends, but not exactly enemies anymore. Frenemies. A frenemy whose lips she desperately wants to taste. _UGH STOP._ She waits and leans against a stack of tires.

“This partnership with Sith energy is nearly in the bag - be who you are tonight. They want that rotten party boy they’ve heard so much about, close this deal my boy.” Snoke squeezed his shoulder roughly before walking off. Sith Energy was a popular, classless and tacky Energy Drink brand. Their beautiful sponsorship models were a constant flirtatious presence at the track wearing next to nothing with sky high heels, how that wasn’t a safety hazard completely baffled Rey. Kylo stood with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground after Snoke left. Rey pushed off the tires and made her way over to him.

“Hi.” She chirped cheerfully at him. His attention snapped up to her, caught off guard by her presence. He must have really been deep in thought.

“Hey.” He smiled weakly. They stood there for a moment in awkward silence. She wrung her fingers together.

“So. I have this spot, it’s kind of a secret spot. I have this little tradition. I watch the truck race there every year. It’s at the top of the Colvin Grandstands, security lets me up there. It’s honestly the best spot. I’m going up there tonight. I just thought...I wanted to see if you weren’t busy, if you would want to...join me?” She yammered before smiling hopefully at him. He searched her hazel eyes. She was so hopeful and bright, and _GOD_ he wanted to say yes. He wanted to drink in every sip of sunshine this fascinating creature offered him.

“I can’t.” He responded bluntly.

“Oh okay, it’s -” She was cut off by a harem of Sith energy girls walking by, the tallest blondest one pranced over and grabbed Kylo’s bicep.

“Hey driver! We’re so looking forward to dinner tonight! You wanna grab pre-dinner drinks with us first?” She flirted, acting as if Rey was invisible. Rey looked at the girls in their tight leather dresses, perfectly styled hair and makeup, and tan legs for days. She looked back at herself and glanced down at her body at the frumpy firesuit and her grease stained tank top. She wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear. 

“Yeah maybe.” Kylo said giving her his best dimpled smile before she skipped off to join the rest of the girls.

Rey and Kylo stood there in silence for a moment once the Sith girls had walked off, the clacking of their heels fading in the distance.

“Sorry...I uh...I have this sponsorship dinner tonight.” Kylo explained. Rey shook her head and wiped her hands nervously on her thighs. Her cheeks were slightly pink. He felt like he was watching her walls rebuild themselves, walls that he was so sure he was slowly knocking down.

“No...don’t even worry about it. Wow, Sith Energy that’s pretty huge. I get it. Just, honestly, just forget I asked. It’s the most stupid thing, really.” She said talking with her hands nervously as she slowly backed away from him.

“Rey…” He said stepping towards her. 

“Have a good dinner.” She said quickly before turning and nearly speed walking away from him. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair before dragging it down his face.

Once Rey was back inside her motorcoach she sighed and closed her eyes as soon as she closed the door behind her. She felt so foolish as she dragged herself to the bathroom and began changing out of her fire suit. She turned to examine her reflection in the mirror. She did a double take and zeroed in on a grease stain on her cheek. She wiped at it furiously. _GOD_ . She was Raggedy Ann compared to those Barbie dolls. Why in the hell would she ever think he would want to spend an ounce of his time with her when he had all of _that_ salivating after him. She tore her tank top off like it had offended her and pulled her hair down from it’s tie and hopped in the shower.

The sun had begun to set, Rey greeted Wiley, the familiar security guard from so many years of sneaking up there. He was warm and grandfatherly. She handed over bags of signed merchandise which he graciously accepted for his grandkids.

Rey walked across the deserted rooftop platform and leaned against the guardrail. She closed her eyes and breathed in the air as the green flag waved. The roar of the truck engines filled the air. She opened her eyes and took out her notebook and pen she had stuffed in her leather jacket pocket. She had paired it with a simple white tee, skinny ankle jeans and converse sneaks. It was no leather dress, but whatever, she was comfortable. She liked taking notes while she watched the race. She didn’t have to focus on not slamming into the wall, but was able to fully immerse her thoughts into racing and how she could improve. Always the perfectionist.

“Do you ever stop?” A low voice rumbled behind her. She jumped out of her skin and fumbled with her notebook and pen. She whipped around. Kylo stood there smirking with his hands behind his back. He was dressed in an all black suit, his hair pushed back and styled except for that rebellious curl that fluttered in the breeze around his face. He looked _damn good_. She swallowed hard.

“What are you _doing_ here?” She asked incredulously. The corner of his mouth dimpled.

“I believe I was invited.” He stated, cooly.

“How did you even get up here? I thought you had dinner...and drinks.” She pressed. He stepped towards her, his hands still behind his back.

“I do...but there’s an hour until the helicopter takes off and I thought I’d grab a bite with you first.” He said before presenting two corn dogs from behind his back. “They’re not onion rings from Friday’s, but given your affinity for fried food I thought it was worth a shot. Also, Wiley’s VIP pass to your secret spot can be bought with a corn dog FYI, you may want to up the security around here.”

She smiled and took the corn dog from him.

“Helicopter?” She raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head and looked down and shrugged.

“Yeah - Sith arranged a chartered helicopter to Charleston for the evening.” He explained timidly. She raised her eyebrows and took a bite of the corn dog.

“Wow. That’s, wow. I guess Darlington’s food scene is not up to par for Nascar’s elite, huh?” She joked around a mouthful as she raised the corn dog. He chuckled. She swallowed her bite as the mirth fell from her eyes, remembering how she felt earlier, so childish and invisible. She didn’t want to be a charity case that he felt bad for. “You really didn’t need to come here, it’s just a stupid tradition I have.”

“Rey.”

“I mean I’m sure there’s somewhere else you need to be, you should be-”

“Rey. I’m here.” He cut her off, his eyes were bright and warm in the golden sunlight, looking into hers pleading with her to understand what that meant. “Okay?” 

Her eyes bounced between his. Something was shifting between them.

“Okay.” She conceded breathlessly. She was gripping onto the guardrail, she turned her head back towards the race. He stepped closer and leaned against the railing right next to her. His arm was nearly flush with hers. A silent moment passed between them as they watched the trucks racing in the sunlight. She cleared her throat.

“Did you ever race trucks?” She asked, breaking the silence, turning to look at him.

“No, I was uh, straight to stock cars.” He laughed. Being a third generation Nascar driver, you don’t exactly have to fight your way to the big leagues.

“Yeah I guess you were on what they call an accelerated track huh?” She grinned at him.

“You could say that.” He said, raising his eyebrows agreeing with her. She turned her attention back to the track.

“I miss it.” She confessed in almost a whisper.

“You do?”

“Yes. The sloppiness, the grittiness. The _hunger_. It was just me, the engine and the track...nothing else mattered. I remember that feeling like it was yesterday. I wanted a piece of everything, nobody wanted a piece of me. No sponsorship courting, you took what you got. No track politics, just racing. I couldn’t get enough. Out there I was...free.” She turned to look at him on that last nearly whispered word, his eyes were already trained on her face, completely captivated by her. “Do you ever feel that, that insatiable hunger, anymore?”

“Yes.” He answered her in a low breath. His eyes moved to her lips, before jumping back and gazing into her hazels. She just stared back at him, the electricity in the air was palpable between them. The breeze had picked up and her chestnut stands were fluttering around her face as the engines roared in the background in rhythm with her heart. He brought his hand up to her cheek, his large thumb stroked her wild strands behind her ear. She couldn’t breathe.

“Can...Can I ask you something?” She broke the moment with a whisper. He swallowed and withdrew his hand.

“Shoot.”

“When we were in New York. We said things, we all said things. But you said something that has been eating at me...you said that I was trying to replace you, with the sponsorship and with...your family.”

He looked out to the track as his jaw clenched. He breathed out his nose and closed his eyes.

“I’m not a good man, Rey. I’m cruel and impulsive...that’s who I am. I said that to hurt you.” He spoke not looking at her, his eyes trained on the trucks.

“I know why you said it, but do you actually feel that way?” She asked, her brows furrowed. He turned back towards her.

“Truthfully? There were times I did…” He confessed. 

“Wow. Honesty.” She half smiled at him. “Well...If you want my honesty, I don’t think you’re actually that person you just described.”

His eyes searched her face for a quiet moment before speaking again.

“I regret saying that to you. From the little I know about your past, it wasn’t fair.” He spoke his words slowly, they were sincere, but his voice sounded pained.

“You never did play fair.” She smirked, taunting him. A pregnant moment passed between them. He ran a hand through his hair before leaning down on the railing with his elbows. He turned his head over his shoulder towards her.

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore.” He spoke not looking at her, afraid to meet her eyes.

“Me too.” She professed, her voice thick. Acknowledging her role in this rift that started all those years ago. She may not have intentionally been an active participant in the fissure of his family, but her presence certainly didn’t help. She knew that now. This man standing in front of her, was allowing himself to be vulnerable with the one person that exacerbated that burden.

He looked at her upon hearing her words, holding her gaze. He glanced down at her lip, her deliciously pink lip, that he swore just trembled. His tongue swiped across his own bottom lip as he felt himself begin to lean in.

His phone beeped, breaking the spell. She turned her head and looked back out at the race. He grunted, barely audibly, as he pushed off the railing and stood up to his full height. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at a text from Phasma inquiring about his whereabouts and why he was not at the helipad yet.

“I have to go.”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” She encouraged him.

He stared at her watching the race, not yet wanting to walk away.

“Are you uh..going to the Sponsorship Gala in Vegas next week?” he questioned. She turned to look at him, her brows furrowed briefly, confused by the change of subject.

“I haven’t decided yet, Kaydel wants me to - more like demanding me to, but I don’t know. It's just not my scene and I’m just exhausted with putting on the show pony persona.” She explained.

“We all wear our masks, Rey.” He winked at her. She huffed out a laugh in agreement. He put his hands in his pockets. “Well if it’s any consolation, I’d love to see you there...ya know since I have no friends and all.” He smirked. She grinned and shrugged.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Okay.” He nodded. ”Thanks for having me at your secret spot tonight.” He put his hand on his chest in exaggerated gratitude.

“Oh whatever, you bribed your way up here with a corn dog.” She said throwing her half eaten corn dog at him. He dodged it, his hands still in his pockets as he turned to walk away.

“Goodnight Rey.” He smirked, his voice low.

“Goodnight…” She trailed off, suddenly calling him _Kylo_ didn’t feel right. The vulnerable man who shared a corn dog and a sunset with her tonight while exposing his vulnerabilities was through and through _Ben Solo._ But there was still the spark of _Kylo_ alive in his eyes, that spark that ignited a fire in her belly while they competed and sparred with each other. All she knew is, she _wanted_ all of him - and she was terrified.

_Sunday - Darlington, SC - Endor 400_

_Kylo Ren 1st_

_Rey Niima 5th_

_Finn Trooper 6th_

_Poe Dameron 14th_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's been forever! I'm sorry! Stay with me lovelies - I've got so much more to come!
> 
> It's finally herrrrreeeeee. The scene that inspired the fic <3
> 
> Here's a monster chapter for ya! Merry Christmas!

_ Las Vegas, NV - Canto Bight 600 _

Rey gripped the steering wheel as she rounded turn four. There were five more laps in practice.

“How’s it feeling after the track bar adjustment?” Rose chimed in over her radio earphones.

“Good. Corners are feeling tighter.” Rey replied before catching sight of a familiar bumper in front of her. The bumper of someone who has occupied every passing moment in her mind. The bumper of someone who tenderly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear atop the grandstands at sunset last week. She smirked and sped up until she was on his bumper. She lightly bumped him, just enough to let him know she was there. She backed off as they continued around turn one. Once they reached the straight away before turn two, he began swerving to scrub his tires.  _ That _ was a message.  _ Bring it on. _ She shook her head and laughed. She was on his bumper in an instant; she bumped him with a bit more purpose that time as they headed into turn three.

“Rey. Hux is freaking out - he’s saying you’re going to put his driver into the wall, and though it truly pains me to say this - I agree with him. Can you chill out? It’s just practice. I’m not trying to pull the backup car off the hauler tonight.” Rose chastised Rey. Rey laughed.

“Okay, okay.” She relented.

Practice ended. Rey drove into the garage and parked. She climbed out and pulled her helmet off, along with the earbuds, as her crew readied the car to rest for the night. She set the helmet down on the roof of the car and pulled her hair out of the low bun as Rose approached her. She smiled at Rose, who leaned against the side of the car with her arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed as she studied Rey.

“What?” Rey playfully snapped defensively.

“What was that about?” Rose grilled.

“What are you talking about?”

“Out there, that was...unlike you.”

“I was just...having some fun,” Rey admitted as she put the helmet in the car.

“Uh-huh,” Rose said as she continued to examine her friend’s face. Rey gave a tight smile, not meeting her friend’s gaze. She was saved from further scrutiny as Finn and Poe were walking their way, hands animated in conversation, faces sweaty, still in their firesuits. Kaydel followed behind, her thumbs typing away on her phone.

“I’m just saying - those are the rules. Crew can only go if the driver does. So you have to fly Solo with me and wingman it for the Sith Girls.” Finn was saying as he walked up to them. Rose snapped her head towards them.

“What are you idiots talking about?” She said, nodding her head, pushing off the side of Rey’s car.

“Poe finally worked up the courage to ask Zorri out the Sponsorship Gala tonight - but Rey ain’t going, so I get my wingman back to make a play for the Sith girls,” Finn explained colorfully. Rey snorted and walked past the group towards the garage’s opening. She peeled her firesuit off her arms and tied them around her waist. She pulled off her driving gloves to put them away in the drawer of the rolling pit box. Her friends’ conversation turned into background noise as she looked out of the garage. A large mass in a black firesuit walked down the garage row, wearing his signature Ray-Ban sunglasses, his glossy hair shining in the sunlight. Fans with special garage pass access ran up to him here and there, asking for an autograph. He politely, if not briskly, complied as he continued walking. She leaned against the side of the garage door opening and watched him.  _ Ben.  _ He had texted her earlier that week asking if she had decided to go to the Gala. She left him on read, not responding. She was scared. Now, when she thought of him, it was  _ Ben.  _ Not Kylo. She had peeled back the layers of her track rival that she had previously wanted to destroy. What she found was a broken soul, looking for acceptance, just like  _ her.  _ What terrified her even more was that if she let herself feel what has been bubbling under the surface, he would be in the position to destroy  _ her.  _ But she wasn’t afraid of anything, right?

Ben’s head turned in her direction. She met his lensed gaze from afar. She smiled at him. He lifted his sunglasses and put them on top of his head. He dimpled back at her, his eyes crinkling in the corners. They shared this long-distance moment as time stood still before three blonde Sith Energy models surrounded him in animated flirtatious conversation. No doubt, babbling about the evening ahead of them at the Gala. The smile faded from Rey’s lips as their connection was cut off. It was time to put her money where her mouth was. She  _ was _ fearless.

“I’ll go!” Rey said loud enough over her shoulder to her friends. They all stopped talking and looked in her direction. “To the Gala...I’ll go.”

Poe fist pumped and audibly gushed “yes!” as Finn swatted his hands with a disappointed expression. Poe ran his hand through his hair and smoothed his eyebrows with his fingers before clapping Finn on the back as he walked by and headed in the direction of Rey’s crew.

“Really?!” Kaydel asked excitedly. Rey walked back over to them.

“Yeah, why not? I’m umm… going to need some help.” Rey said as she motioned down her body and made a swirly motion with her fingers on top of her head.

“Yeah, yeah, of course! I’ll take care of it! Let me make some calls.” Kaydel assured her, walking away and typing furiously on her phone. Rey heard her crew yell excitedly. No doubt reacting to the news that they could now attend tonight’s Gala delivered by Poe.

When the Sith girls finally scampered away from Ben, leaving a trail of glitter and oppressive perfume in their wake, he looked back towards the garage where Rey was. She was no longer there. He frowned and thrust a hand through his hair as he began walking towards his motorcoach. A towering, blonde presence fell in step next to him.

“Tom Ford sent your suit over to your suite at the hotel. A car will be ready to take us over in an hour. The contract signing with the owner of Sith Energy will take place before the Gala.” Gwen informed him about the night ahead.

“Okay, Thanks.”

Gwen sighed, tucking her phone in her pocket.

“Have you heard if Rey Niima is going tonight?” Ben attempted subtle. Gwen turned towards him, an eyebrow cocked behind her dark sunglasses.

“I have no idea...why?”

Ben shrugged.

“I’ll check…” Gwen said, pulling out her phone and typing away. A few moments later, her phone beeped with a new message. “Connix says and I quote, ‘Not even if I kidnapped her and bribed her with fried food.’”

Ben frowned and nodded.

“What’s that about?” Gwen pried. They stopped walking outside the motorcoach gate. The sun began its fiery descent. Ben shrugged.

“Nothing...just... just seeing if I was going to get mauled by a tiny feral Floridian girl in front of sponsors tonight, that’s all.”

Gwen narrowed her eyes at Ben in suspicion, although he couldn’t see behind her dark lenses.

“Well, the coast is clear.”

“Good. See you in an hour.” He mock-saluted her before continuing on through the gates, leaving Gwen behind. Her phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket.

_ Connix: Well. Turns out she’s going. See you there, Phas. _

Gwen looked up at Ben’s retreating form. She opened her mouth to call his name but closed it and smirked.

\-------

A few hours later, Rey was trying to pace her breathing as she gazed at her reflection in the floor-length mirror of the hotel room Kaydel had booked her for the evening. The Gala was being held in the ballroom of the fancy hotel Rey was staying at with the rest of the drivers and sponsors attending the grand party.

Rey pursed her dark maroon-painted lips to blow out a breath. She smoothed her hands down the smooth fabric of her dark, emerald green gown. The bodice was cut tight to her lithe midsection. There were peekaboo cutouts with sheer netting that matched the color of the dress. Her dark hair was pulled back into an elegant knot. A crystal hairpin placed behind her ear, complimenting the sparkling ear cuffs she wore. She was vibrating with anxiety and excitement.

There was a knock at her door. She gasped, the sound catching her off guard. She walked over and flung the door open. Kaydel stood there in a satin lavender slip dress. Her eyes went wide at Rey’s appearance.

“Rey…” She said in a soft, adoring tone.

“I feel like an alien.”

Kaydel laughed.

“A hot alien!”

Rey grabbed her clutch and walked out the door into the hallway with Kaydel.

“You swear? I don’t look like a freakazoid?” Rey pleaded as they walked towards the elevators.

“Dude. You’re killing it.” Kaydel assured her as she pressed the call button for the elevator.

Rey let out a shaky sigh as they stepped into the elevator. She closed her eyes as the doors shut, beginning the descent down the ballroom.

Ben stood in the boisterous ballroom, speaking to a smarmy social media manager for Sith Energy. He was counting down the seconds until he could make an excuse to walk away. A red-headed Sith girl walked up to him with a glass of whiskey. He smiled and nodded politely as he took it from her. She winked at him, squeezing his bicep before brushing her bosom against him as she walked past him. He took a long swig from the glass and went back to acting like he feigned interest in the social media manager’s ideas.

He’s not sure what made him glance towards the entrance of the ballroom, but he thanks his lucky fucking stars he did. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of  _ her.  _ An absolute ethereal vision of emerald gliding into the ballroom. Suddenly the entire ballroom was a fog, save for her. The colors in the room were brighter. His whiskey tasted sweeter on his tongue, just from looking at her. His eyes tracked her movements as she walked up to a Force Apparel representative with Kaydel. She smiled brightly and extended her hand. She giggled at something the man leaned in and joked. Ben stood there staring at her, his lips parted, completely awestruck. Gwen smirked behind a champagne flute, amused by Ben’s reaction. Proud of her decision to not tell him. She sauntered past Ben and leaned in on her way by.

“Huh. Fancy that.” Gwen whispered on her way past him. She continued across the room to greet Kaydel, clinking their champagne glasses together.

The Sith social media manager excused himself, not that Ben even noticed. Ben continued to stare at Rey, her freckled face sparkling under the lights as her face lit up in animated conversation with the sponsor. Sterling Snoke was watching Ben from a few feet away. He followed Ben’s line of sight to Rey. Ben finally remembered to breathe. He couldn’t take not being in her intoxicating presence for a moment longer. He threw back the rest of his drink and started towards Rey. A sizeable skeletal hand grasped his arm, stopping him.

“You better have a good reason for walking out of this vicinity before the owner of Sith Energy gets here.” Snoke hissed. Ben clenched his jaw, not looking at Snoke. “Unless it’s to make good on that little deal sweetener Palpatine threw in.”

Ben closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling.

“I was just going to grab a drink.”

“Nonsense!” Snoke grabbed the busty red-head from before by the waist, pulling her into his conversation with Ben. “Amber here would absolutely drip with pleasure if she could bring you another drink.”

The girl giggled before pressing up against Ben and whispering in his ear.

“Dripping with pleasure.” Her voice was laced with pure sex before scampering away. He would have been absolutely in heaven before. Before _ her. _ This wasn’t who he was anymore.

The night went on, Rey hopped around to her different sponsor representatives. Ben greeted the owner of Sith Energy when he finally made his appearance. The old - white-haired man took his place at the center of Sith Energy and First Order Motorsports gathering. Ben continued to be surrounded by a cloud of glitter, bleached and dyed hair, fake tans, sugar-sweet perfumes - the Sith girls.

Rey was able to excuse herself and headed to the bar to take a moment to herself and refill her champagne glass. The waiter set the flute down in front of her on the bar. She smiled warmly at him before taking a sip. She turned her head in Ben’s direction. She hadn’t spoken to him, let alone caught his attention all night. She frowned. He was surrounded by the models. Rey felt a stab of jealousy and insecurity as she set her glass back down on the bar, harder than she intended. Her gaze drifted over to the old man who seemed to be very important in the group Ben was with. A tall, red-headed presence appeared next to her. Hux.

“Niima. Don’t you clean up well?” He approved. She didn’t care.

“Hux.”

“Where’s my little friend, Miss Tico?”

“She has more important things to do, like focus on tomorrow’s race. Ya know, boss crew chief things?”

Hux snorted. Rey glanced again at the older man with Sith Energy and First Order Motorsports. Snoke Sterling leaned towards the old man, who whispered something in his ear.

“Who is that guy?”

Hux turned over his shoulder, following her line of sight. A menacing grin appeared on his face before turning back to Rey.

“That’s Sheev Palpatine. Owner of Sith Energy.”

“Oh…” Rey had heard that name before. Wasn’t he the owner of Empire Racing at one point? The man that Luke and Leia were convinced had something to do with their father, Anakin Skywalker’s deadly crash. Why would Ben be involved with that man? Her gaze drifted over to Ben. He was dimpling and telling an animated story, his whiskey glass sloshing around as he told the story with his hands. The Sith models were giggling, getting an affectionate touch in when they could. She sighed and looked away sharply. Hux squinted his eyes at her and looked back over his shoulder at Ben and the women. That menacing smirk appeared again, understanding.

“Ah yes, the great Kylo Ren’s weakness, a bunch of sponsorship models with their mouths hanging open. He can’t help himself. Thank God this deal is done, and he’ll be swimming in snatch, his balls constantly drained, and he can finally focus on racing again. And we’ll all be a little richer. Whatever this charade is with you and Force apparel will be over. I just can’t for the life of me figure out why Palpatine wants  _ you _ in First Order racing. This little gentlemen’s bet, if Kylo can woo you to First Order for an extra million on the contract, has all the makings of a bad McConaughey movie.”

Rey couldn’t breathe.  _ No. _

Hux looked at Rey out the corner of his eye as he took a sip of his drink. 

“You look like someone just shot your dog. You didn’t think that big wanker was actually spending time with you on purpose? Come on, Niima, I thought you were smarter than that. You’re not really his type, obviously.” He said, nodding in the direction of Ben and the models. “Built more for speed than comfort.” 

“Thanks for stopping by Hux.” Rey dismissed him, keeping her eyes trained on the glass on the bar, her jaw flexed. Hux exhaled a laugh, picking up his glass.

“Okay, Niima, say ‘Hi’ to Tico for me.”

“I won’t.”

Ben had been watching the conversation play out at the bar from afar. He squinted in concern.

He watched as Hux walked away from Rey at the bar. Her eyes remained trained on the drink in her hands on the bar. Her posture was tense in that beautiful dark emerald dress. He excused himself from the barely clothed models and made his way over to the bar. He set his glass of whiskey down on the bar next to her. She didn’t look at him, let alone move. He put his hands in the pockets of his suit pants as he eyed her carefully.

“Hey.” He tested the waters. She raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows, but her dark burgundy lips remained pressed together as she stared at the glass of bubbles in front of her.

“I am  _ not _ a pawn in your game.” She gritted out. His eyebrows knit together. She turned to him, her eyes blazing. “You almost had me, and God, I am such a fool.” She grabbed her clutch off the bar and turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm. She pulled out of his grasp and got in his face.

“Do  _ not _ touch me. Stay away from me. In fact, stay out of my way on the track, or I  _ will _ put you into the wall.” She shouted in a whisper before twirling away from him. The green chiffon whipped in a trail behind her as she stomped away. Her perfume lingered in his nostrils. He closed his eyes, his jaw tensed. He cocked his head to the side in an attempt to stop himself from doing the thing he knew he shouldn’t. He followed after her.

She pushed open the doors that led into the darkened hallway. He followed a moment later, crashing through the same doors.

“Rey!” He called after her toned back. She ignored him. “Fine, keep running away!”

She stopped in her tracks and marched back towards him.

“Look, I don’t know what Hux said to you…” he said with his hands raised defensively in front of him. Her face was furious.

“Is there some deal with your contract to get me to jump ship to First Order Motorsports?” She questioned him, her voice rasped with emotions she tried to stifle. He swallowed.

“Yes.”

“Fuck you.” She said, turning on her heel, marching away from him. He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, turning her around to him.

“I only found out about it a few hours ago, and I’m not doing it.”

“What? Don’t need an extra mill in your pocket? Or just don’t want the competition for Daddy’s attention again? Asshole.” She laughed in his face. That one stung.

“Oh, going there? Nice, Rey...Of course, I want you with First Order Motorsports - you’re fucking incredible out there! You know that. I just...I know you - you would never do that. And I’m not playing you...you can trust me.”

She laughed, her eyes wet with frustration. 

“You are turning out to be everything I thought you were, Kylo Ren. Getting into bed with the man that could have allegedly murdered your grandfather, literally getting into bed with models who are paid to inflate your fragile ego!” She barbed him. He flinched.

“Okay. Rey. I’m just trying to be what everyone wants me to be okay?”

“And who do  _ you _ want to be?!”

A silence stretched between them. She let out an unbelieving laugh as she looked down at her dress.

“I don’t even know why I came here. I look like a fucking clown trying to compete with that.” She said, motioning towards the ballroom.

“Why? Did you dress up for me?” There was a cold intensity in his words. She looked up at him in disbelief. She slapped him sharply across the face. His jaw flexed. He turned to her. Her hand was still raised, in doubt that she had actually hit him. He grabbed her wrist and moved against her pressing her up against the wall.

“I want to be perfectly clear with you. You look utterly...devastating tonight. But, none of this fancy shit keeps me up at night.” He said in a whispered intensity, his breath against her lips as he looked down at her dress before looking back into her eyes. “It’s you -  _ you  _ with a grease-stained cheek. Your nose scrunching up those freckles when you laugh.  _ You _ biting that impossibly pink lip when you’re determined. And those hazel eyes that have seen right through me since the day we met in Florida. Because you see  _ me _ ...the real me.”

She stared up at him as he gazed into her eyes.

He let go of her wrist and stepped back, breathing heavily. She just stared back at him, awestruck. The dark hallway was empty and soundless except for the echo of their breaths and a low bumping from the music in the ballroom. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She swallowed hard as her eyes bounced from his eyes to his quivering lips. He let out an unsteady breath and tore his eyes away from hers. The muscle in his jaw flexed.

“You need to tell me to walk away, Rey.”

Maybe it was curiosity, perhaps it was the tightening coil in her lower belly - she said nothing. She lifted her chin. He turned his head back to her, his warm and wild eyes captivating hers once more. He tilted his head to the side and almost groaned.

“God Damnit…” He muttered

He rushed her, lips crashing against hers as his hands grasped the sides of her face, claiming her. She clawed her fingers up his chest, shoving her hands into the silky hair in the back of his head. His hands dropped to her waist. He gripped her, pushing her back until her shoulder blades were flush against the wall. Their lips moved against each other with a desperate need. His clean and woodsy scent surrounded her. He invaded all her senses. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth. The feeling of his tongue against hers sent shockwaves through her body, sending a wet heat to her core. His body pressed against her as his hands traveled up her torso. One hand wrapped gently around the front of her throat before settling behind her neck, pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible. The other hand found her perky breast, his meaty thumb brushing the fabric over her nipple. She jolted. Her pelvis thrust against him, chasing her need. She felt his hardness rub against her. She moaned into his mouth. His hand slid from her breast down to her stomach, moving lower. His fingers brushed at her pulsing core through the layers of chiffon fabric. She gasped into his mouth. 

“Ben…”

He froze. He looked into her eyes as they were lip to lip. Hearing his  _ real _ name on her lips and her breathless reaction sent him into a greedy frenzy. His mouth devoured hers as his hand grabbed at the fabric of her gown, pulling up the layers until there was only the thin fabric of her panties, separating her slit from his clever fingers. He tucked a finger underneath. He slid it between her slick folds, finding her absolutely drenched for him. He cursed into her mouth before pulling back. His mouth moved to her jaw, to the tender skin of her throat.

“Fuck, Rey. Come upstairs with me.” He begged, his hot mouth against her ear. Her eyes shot open as if the spell had been lifted. Her hands moved to his chest and pushed him away from her. She held him at arm’s length as the fabric of her gown fluttered back down to her ankles. He was panting with swollen lips as his desperate eyes stared at her with need. Her ragged breath matched his, her eyes as wide as saucers. She brought her fingertips up to her lips. 

“Don’t follow me, Ben.” She ordered breathlessly before hurriedly retreating down the dark hallway away from him. He thrust a hand in his hair as he watched her run away from him. He paced to the wall turning around, leaning against it, dragging his hand from his hair down the front of his face. The line had been crossed. There was no going back now.


End file.
